


Time Is Over

by seke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger) Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: You and Ray spend a night together before you finally leaves.





	Time Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo i don't even remember when i started writing this lol. at this point i don't even know if its worth posting it but i kinda wanted to get rid of some wips so here i am. enjoy it?? mc/you calls him saeran here. this is stupidly rushed and not proof read but. take this

You didn't want to leave Saeran. But you knew you would. You had to. Staying with him was dangerous and would only bring you pain.

(But you knew that staying away from him would be much more painful.)

He didn't want you to leave him. But he knew you would. He could see the truth in your eyes and the lies in your words. And deep down, he was already expecting it, being abandoned. Ever since he was a child, Saeran had only been abandoned.

He couldn't understand why. Why precious people always left him. Why did he have to suffer all the time. But even if you abandoned him, he still had his savior. He still had Mint Eye, the paradise.

Soon, he would forget you. That was what he tried to tell himself. He would drink the elixir, the strongest he had created and all his memories and pain would vanish. But he couldn't. He didn't want to forget you. After all, you were the one for him. The one who showed him love, a love different from the one his savior gave him.

“Don't leave me. Please,  _ please _ , don't leave me,” Saeran begged. He lay next to you, too scared to touch you.  _ What if you tried to run away? _

You hugged him. Your arms reached for his back and you embraced him. You wanted to tell him you wouldn't leave him, but that was a lie. So you tried to comfort him the best way you could, with your body. He shivered.

“Ray… Saeran, don't cry.” You started calling him by his alias, but you corrected yourself. You found out his name by accident. He claimed to hate it, reason why he got a different name, but he didn't mind when you used it.

“I don't want to be alone again. Please, stay with me. I need you.”

And you needed him too. But you shouldn't stay with him. Your worlds were too different and you both would get hurt.

You didn't say anything. You couldn't turn back now. It was too late to regret your decision.

“Saeran,” You called him, whispering. You let go of him and he turned around in order to face you.

Saeran was crying. You weren't surprised but it still hurt. Yet, when you called him, he forced himself to stop. There were still tears in his eyes and he looked like he was suffering, but he didn't cry anymore.

You touched his face. You let your hand caress and comfort Saeran, because your mouth couldn’t. Not with words.

But you could still kiss him. So you did it. It took Saeran by surprise, he felt sad, confused but mostly, warm. His  _ heart _ felt warm.

It took him a while to correspond. Shocked by your kiss, he had his head on clouds. He felt dizzy, like his body was going to melt. When he kissed you, your hands were already on his shirt, trying to remove it. He let you do as you pleased.

You took off his shirt and got on top of him. You could feel his gaze burning you, but you avoided looking him in the eyes. You knew if you looked at him again, you wouldn't be able to leave when you had to.

“Stay with me, please…”

You nodded, still not looking at him. You would stay with him for one more night. Then you would never see him again.

You touched Saeran’s stomach. His skin was cold, but your hands were warm so he trembled.

You kissed his neck. You knew it was cruel to mark him before leaving because he would have something to remind him of you, but you couldn't help it. You were hungry for Saeran and when it came to him, you couldn't control yourself.

You gave him light kisses, before sucking on his skin. You looked at him and he wasn't crying or begging you to stay anymore. But he begged you to touch him more.

You bit Saeran’s neck. You asked yourself if that was right, if you shouldn't be gentler. The answer was: no, it was wrong. But it didn't stop you.

All that came from Saeran’s mouth were moans. He was confused and you remembered that that was the first time you did that together. Then, you wondered if Saeran had had sex with someone before. Judging by his reactions, you assumed no, that was his first time.

You felt guilty, but extremely aroused. You could feel yourself getting wet, especially when you looked at Saeran and noticed he was blushing. He was too cute for you to resist.

Saeran was staring at you, like he was asking for a kiss, so you delivered it.

You kissed his mouth once more, letting your tongue feel his sweet taste. The kiss was passionate and you only stopped when you were both breathless. Then, you felt something different touching you.

Saeran was hard.

You looked at his erection, then you looked at him. He was panting and he looked embarrassed. That was probably the first time someone saw him like that, so it was understandable. Still, it didn't make him any less adorable.

You wondered if he had a place where he was more sensitive. So you tried his nipples. You touched one with your fingers and the other with your lips, tongue and teeth.

Tears ran down Saeran’s face. That time, he didn't look sad, just shy. He tried to hold back his moans, feeling humiliated, but he couldn't.

“Stop,” Saeran asked, agitated. “I should be the one touching you like that…” 

It didn't feel bad, but somehow his pride got hurt. He was a man, wasn't he? He had to be manly.

“Don't force yourself to be someone else,” You told him. “I like you like this.”

And in his mind, your words echoed.  _ Like, like, like. _ You said you liked him and that was enough for Saeran to accept your touch.

You kissed him again. You wanted to whisper words like “good boy”, but you were scared it would only push him away. But he knew you were rewarding him. And it felt good, so he didn't complain.

When you broke off the kiss, Saeran took the initiative for the first time.

“I want to be inside you. Can I?”

His words hit you. You were aroused and you weren't so sure he could tell, but when he asked to enter you, it was like you became twice as horny.

“Wait a minute,” You asked so you could remove your own pants.

He waited, watching you closely. His heart was beating too fast and he was scared you would hear it. You didn’t.

You took off your pants and shirt and decided to take care of Saeran’s, who only watched you dumbfounded.

You didn’t mind wearing only lingerie in front of Saeran. But he did. He felt shy and excited at the same time, wanting to touch you and wanting to run away.

“Can I really touch you?  _ Can I? _ You won’t reject me?”

You answered him with a smile. You wouldn’t reject him, not that night. In the morning? Maybe.

It wasn’t fair if you were the one naked, so you tried to remove Saeran’s pants. He let you, moving his body to help you.

_ Did Saeran have condoms? _

You looked at him again. He was embarrassed for being seen with only his underwear. And he looked sort of scared.

_ Probably not. _

You sighed.  _ Ok, I can take a pill tomorrow. _

You would be lying if you said you didn’t want to let him cum inside you.

Saeran didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he simply watched you. You shouldn’t tease him, but thinking about how cute he was when he was shy, you couldn’t help yourself.

Your hand touched Saeran’s cock, still hidden by his underwear. He almost jump, redder than ever.

Then, you slowly stroked it, determined to provoke Saeran. You could feel his erection throbbing on your hand and you could hear him gasping.

Trying to stop the noises he was doing, Saeran moved his hands to his mouth, blocking the sound. You didn’t let him.

“Saeran,” You said. “Please let me hear your voice.”

He was ashamed, but what else he could do? It was the person he liked the most asking for it. The person whose had been supporting him. The only one to show him love.

“O-ok,” he said.

You smiled and caressed Saeran’s face. It was ok.

You made his cock get inside of you, getting intoxicated by the feeling of being filled.

Then, you let he fuck you over and over again, until you both were exhausted. You let him hug you and beg you to stay again, by pretending you were asleep.

When he finally stopped, you assume he had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed and he looked so tranquil, you didn’t want to leave.

But you had to.

So you left and never saw him again.

 


End file.
